


How to Lose Your Dragon

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragon Yugi, Dragons, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Scientist Atem, Shapeshifting, but they def real sweet on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Atem has been hired to watch over Gandora, an ancient creature taken in by Maximillian Pegasus' secret organization.It's not his fault Gandora has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oh if you see any resemblance to Godzilla: King of the Monsters in terms of the lab and stuff, yeah u right. But this isn't a Godzilla au

The constant cold of the Pacific took some getting used to, but Millennium's rich enough for decent heating in their secret bases. In Atem's quarters, at least, he doesn't have to wear a thick coat.

On the outside, the place looks like an oil drilling facility. Pegasus had even hired fake workers to keep up appearances in case air traffic passed through. Atem's never met them outside of surveillance cameras. He's sure they're nice people. Who wouldn't be, when you're getting paid to just walk around?

Atem prefers his job though. Studying an ancient dragon is basically a childhood dream come true.

He would've been assigned to his native Egypt, but his co-worker Seto had been so enamored with the White Dragon they had there that Atem couldn't deny him. Seto sends him regular updates too, so Atem's pretty sure he's finally been able to make friends. Which is good, because he can't exactly get out much. This one, unlike Blue Eyes, hasn't shown any stirring, so he's the only one here.

After recovering the creature in the Deep, Millennium did some digging around the site. Ruins of an ancient civilization resided close by. Glyphs were carved into what was left of walls and pillars, showing people bowing to the dragon. Atem had been one of the people on the team that managed to discover a name: Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction. Feared and revered, in a constant cycle of death and rebirth.

That had been what the inscriptions described, but Atem couldn't find anything more about this cycle or why it happened. He's still trying, taking his notes to the observation deck, sometimes with a magnifying glass despite having reading glasses. But he's starting to think the details have been lost with the rest of the buildings.

He's bringing them again anyway, tea in his other hand. Once he's settled, he presses the speaker button and says, "Hello. How are we today?"

The dragon doesn't breathe. Yet the temperature of the containment chamber isn't enough to freeze them, and the screen above Atem's head shows electric signals of life. Their hide is still photophobic black, with thick blade silver lines running down their limbs, periodically interrupted by their infamous red nodes. This isn't even mentioning their great wings, talons or head, which despite their stillness look as if they're about to move. Atem can sometimes hear a phantom roar.

Awe-inspiring, to say the least.

Atem sighs and takes his finger off the button. He combs through his notes, though he could recite them from memory at this point. When he finishes his tea, he removes his glasses and heads for the door.

A scan of his ID, and he's inside Gandora's resting place. The deck continues to the far wall. There are stairs at the end of it, where Atem could walk down to the dragon's level if he wanted. He never dares.

"Day 1,485. Subject 4, name Gandora, still unresponsive. I'm coming to the conclusion that the glyphs we've gathered have cut off the rest of Gandora's history, like a comic missing panels. Suggest another search of the ruins."

Atem pockets the recorder in his lab coat with another sigh.

Last month marked his fourth year with Gandora.

He lied. Some days, he doesn't prefer his job.

He braces himself on the railing. "Supposed to be sunny today. Maybe I could visit the mainland for an hour or two."

Definitely not, but a scientist of a secret organization can dream.

Atem puts his chin in his hand. "I wish you could talk. Tell me about those glyphs. Then again, I suppose everyone wishes the past could talk." He runs his eyes over the unmoving chest. "Why don't you breathe? I know I keep asking." He smiles. "I keep asking a lot of questions. You're very patient, you know."

In the silence, he can hear the water around them.

He asks more of his usual repertoire. "How did you become like this? What happened to that city?" And, of course, "Should I have more tea? I think I should have more tea."

Atem pushes up. "I'll be right back. I have to drink it behind the door, though."

When he returns, he tells Gandora over the speaker. He always tells them.

The final question is usually murmured into his second cup.

"When are you waking up?"

* * *

Over four years.

Atem slowly walks back out.

His steps quicken. He goes to the stairs.

Why not? It's not like Gandora will move.

He nearly staggers back up. He knows, over course, that the dragon is enormous. But he's never been on ground level with them.

Fight or flight pounds in his chest. Gandora's not even facing him.

Legs shaking, Atem sticks to the perimeter. He doesn't know how long he inches around, but Gandora's closed lid is a shock.

The mouth is slightly open. The canines are as long as Atem's arm.

"I..." Atem swallows hard. His hands are wringing. "I was chosen out of the team that found you because. Well. The others wanted to dissect you. Either that, or―they would have. They didn't  _care_."

He glances down Gandora's body. The tail tip is just a couple meters away.

"Though I. I suppose you could argue I'm objective, too. But―but I wouldn't see you cut open for the world."

Why is he saying this?

"Why am I saying this?"

He exhales harshly, breath clouding. "I don't know. I don't―I don't even know why I haven't come down here. Four years, you know! In case you―were wondering."

Is he?

He is.

Atem reaches out, and steps forward.

Slowly, slowly...

Gandora feels  _warm._

"How?" he whispers. He's pretty sure he's crying. "You don't breathe, but you have a pulse. Your temperature doesn't change. It's like you're in stasis, but not." He huffs a laugh. "Well. You  _are_ a being that's been around before humans. I suppose I'm not equipped to understand you. Though I try."

His other hand settles on their snout.

"Do you mind?" he murmurs, "It's freezing in here."

He lays his forehead between his hands.

"This, whatever this is, might last longer than my lifetime. But I'll stay as long as I can." A wry smile. "Even if I go out of my mind some days. Humans are social creatures, you know. But I have video calls. Inspections." The hide is so smooth. "I'll be alright."

The great eye opens, boundless white. It rolls in Atem's direction.

Atem looks up, and it's closed.

He laughs a tad hysterically. "Well, I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

He can't believe he did this. He's going to do it again.

"I'll be behind the door if you need me."

With one final pat, Atem hurries to the stairs.

The rest of the day is quiet.

* * *

Atem carries out his notes and tea.

His mug shatters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandora is gone.

Oh.  _Shit_.

"Gan..." Atem jams the speaker button. "Gandora?"

They're  _gone_.

"Gandora?!"

No sign of a break-in. No cracks, no nothing.

Atem stumbles back.

Vital signs are still present. Nothing's changed except―except a  _dragon_ is  _missing_.

The door bangs open. Atem charges onto the catwalk.

"Gandora!"

A voice replies, "Oh, good, you came out."

Atem trips, barely catching himself.

When he whips around, a young man is waving at him. He's curled underneath the deck's windows.

"You're right, it  _is_ freezing. Can I have some clothes? Oh!" his face brightens. "And whatever tea is, I'd love to try some!"

Atem falls to his knees, still clutching the railing.

Gandora's wings and tail protrude from the body. Nodes run up the sides of his legs and arms. But the rest of him is. It's  _human_ , and it looks―well, it looks like―

"Right, the shape. Sorry, I haven't done this in a while. Hope you don't mind that I borrowed some features."

He's a pale, big-eyed version of Atem. Less obvious muscle, rounder face, but the hair and eye color are identical.

His face scrunches in worry. "Atem? I remember how uncomfortable you guys are with nudity, but uh. Should I just come up there?"

Atem's mouth works.

"...okay, I'll just uh..."

The tail and wings curl around him, a tad awkwardly as he tries to see where he's going. Soon enough, he gives up on the wings and leaves the tail around his waist. Gandora's tail.

Atem's eyes follow him. When he reaches the catwalk, he approaches as if  _Atem's_ the strange one.

"Hey, hey." He's speaking Egyptian. "Geez. This must be a shock. You kept calling me ancient, so I guess none of my kind's been around for a while. Um."

He kneels next to Atem. Takes his free hand. Gandora's warmth seeps through.

"You got my name right. I'm called Gandora. And you...you  _are_ Atem, right? You've only said Atem once or twice, but I'm pretty sure it's your name?"

Atem looks at their hands. "I...uh...yeah. Yes." He blinks. Looks back up. "You're. You really are?"

"The one and only! Well, I'm guessing I'm the one and only. I destroyed my hide. It takes a lot of energy though," his eyes narrow, "and the cold didn't help."

"S-sorry. I didn't. I don't―"

"I don't blame you." His smile's sweet. "You always say you don't know anything about me. Except this―cycle? I'm not sure what you mean, but―"

"Cycle." Atem's brain jumpstarts. "Cycle!" Gandora starts. "Why do you do it?  _How_ do you do it? Death and rebirth! Is it why your title has 'Destruction' in it?"

He vaguely realizes he's grabbed Gandora's other hand. The shock brushes the thought aside.

Gandora laughs. "Clothes and tea first,  _scientist_."

Atem fumbles out of his lab coat. "Let me―use this for now. I'll―come with me!"

Gandora retakes his hand on the way.

* * *

It takes some doing and sacrifices, but a pair of Atem's sweats and a black tank top are fitted to accommodate Gandora's wings and tail. They're the same height, so clothes size isn't an issue.

Whenever he can, Gandora holds Atem's hand. When Atem asked about it, wondering if he needed more warmth, Gandora looked confused and said, "I just like holding your hand?"

Which,  _okay_.

Atem shows him the various tea boxes he has. Gandora sniffs each one and decides on green with a happy smile.

That reminds him, he should clean up his mug from the deck.

Later.

When they're finally at the small table in Atem's quarters, Atem asks about the cycle again.

Gandora sips his tea, apparently not getting scalded. "That's kind of what I do. I mean, it's―your job is a scientist, right? That's the word you use. The cycle thing is my job."

He takes another sip. "In my time, dragons and other creatures like me were everywhere, and humans were so small. When I didn't attack them, some of them came up to me. They seemed nice, offered me food and a nest. So when threats came that I couldn't fight off, I destroyed them with myself. That's what these are for." He taps one of the nodes.

Atem stares at it. There's a faint glow now, pure red.

"So...like, bigger monsters?" he asks.

Gandora shrugs. "Bigger monsters, meteors, plague. Once I woke up, I could do it again."

Atem's brow furrows. "Did you ever stop?"

Gandora tilts his head. "Stop? No. Like I said, it was my job."

"But...wait. So you were just in a constant state of destruction."

Gandora winks. "That's my name."

Atem sits back.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm sorry," Atem whispers.

"What? You don't have to be sorry! Sure, the room was cold, but I told you I don't blame you for that."

"No, I―it just doesn't sound like you were allowed to rest."

Gandora pauses.

"...oh." His gaze drifts to his tea. "No, I. I supposed I wasn't." He smiles. "Maybe that's why I couldn't do it one day. You asked how I got like that. I guess I..."

"Ran out of energy."

"I changed shape, like this, and went to the humans. But they weren't as nice as you about it. They kept asking what they did wrong, why I wouldn't protect them anymore."

Atem puts his other hand over his fingers. "You just wanted to talk."

"Of course! Why not?"

"And they thought you would never change back."

"So I did. They were happy. Then everything went dark."

"How long between forms?"

"Apparently not long enough. This tea is good."

Atem smiles. "I'm glad you like it. And―please stay as long as you want."

Gandora freezes.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

Atem yelps as he's tackled across the table.

"Thank you," Gandora's saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Atem flounders a second before wrapping his arms around the dragon's neck. "Thank  _you_."

The nodes glow brighter.

"I...probably have to call this in."

"...but not yet, right?"

Atem smiles. "No. Not yet."

Then, "My mug."

Gandora jolts. "Sorry―"

"It's okay. I have another. We'll share it."

Gandora smiles against his throat. "That sounds nice."

...they should get up.

They don't.

"Would you still like me to call you Gandora?" Atem asks at length.

"Hm...maybe not." Quieter, he adds, "I don't―I don't want to―destroy myself anymore."

Atem tightens his hold. "I don't want you to either."

A bright, high sound chokes against his shoulder.

"...when you were practicing―Japanese?―in the room. I like one of the words you said. Oh, what was it?"

Gandora goes through a few vowels, sounding a bit like a monkey from a cartoon. Atem tries not to laugh.

Finally, Gandora shoots up with a grin. "Yugi! That's it! Yu-gi! I always watched the people play their games. I thought it looked so fun!"

Atem squeezes his fingers. "Yugi it is."

Belatedly, they realize Gan―Yugi is straddling him.

"Uh―"

"Is this―?"

They laugh. Yugi gets up, pulling Atem with him with an ease that doesn't match his human form.

Atem frowns. "There's an inspection in a month. I can't avoid that."

Yugi's smile doesn't abate. "You still promised to stay with me."

"I did."

"Then I'll be okay."

Atem accepts the second, more tame hug. This time, Yugi has room to wrap his wings around him too.

"You're taking this a lot better than the others," Yugi says.

Atem laughs. "Don't worry. I'm still in shock."

"...do you have any games?"

Atem pulls back. "I have a card game people around the world play. I get a discount because my boss created it."

Yugi takes his hand. "Can we play?"

"Sure. It's called Duel Monsters."

"Now  _that_ sounds exciting."


End file.
